1.Field of the Invention
The invention is an integrally formed endcap for use in connection with composite deck beams, such as fiberglass beams. Such beams are typically arranged in parallel fashion to form a platform deck or running board of a vehicle, railcar, semi-trailer, marine vessel, or the like. These running boards typically provide a platform for an individual to stand upon while boarding or exiting such a vehicle, or during operation of the vehicle. Running boards of this type are commonly used in the railcar industry. The beams can also provide a platform for use as an industrial catwalk or any other platform application. The endcaps provide a closure for the edges of the running board formed by the terminal ends of the beams, thereby protecting the beam ends from damage and covering the exposed beam ends of the edge of the running board. In the railroad industry, the closed edge reduces risks of clothing or limbs of a railroad worker catching exposed beam ends.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal running boards and platform decks are well known in the art. Typically, endcaps for metal running boards are fastened in a variety of ways, such as by welding, bolting or riveting. Metal running boards are used primarily for their strong resistance to adverse effects caused by harsh environmental conditions. Fiberglass running boards are also known in the art as an alternative to metal running boards. Fiberglass is a relatively strong material and provides an alternative to metal. Fiberglass running boards take advantage of the properties of fiber reinforced plastic, such as the strength, economy and durability of such materials. The use of fiberglass also facilitates the use of adhesive bonding construction in lieu of weld bonding or the use of mechanical fasteners. Because fiberglass is a composite material, exposed ends of fiberglass beams have fiber ends embedded in the plastic matrix. While exterior fiberglass surfaces, when adequately coated by a gelcoat or paint, resist UV deterioration, the cured resin that bonds the glass fibers together is very prone to rapid deterioration if unprotected from UV exposure. The cured resin of fiberglass beams may be exposed at deck beam ends, especially when the deck beams have been cut. Ends of beams constructed from fiberglass rails can also form undesirable splinters and cracks when exposed to various environmental conditions or physical forces. These properties for fiberglass running boards are particularly evident in the method of manufacture known as pultrusion, whereby continuous lengths are formed through a die and cut to length. Therefore, the use of fiberglass running boards is limited by their propensity for such damage. Close tolerance adhesively bonded endcaps for fiberglass beams of a running board are not known in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an integral endcap unit that connects to a plurality of beam ends of a running board.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a running board endcap unit that can be used with fiberglass running boards to prevent splintering or cracking of the fiberglass beams of the running board.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a running board endcap unit having a close tolerance fit to the beams of a running board to allow the endcap unit to be bonded to the ends of the running board beams instead of welded, riveted, or bolted to the beams.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an integral endcap unit having recesses at its ends to compliment adjacently connected endcap units connected to a running board having a width larger than the length of one endcap unit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an endcap unit that can be used in conjunction with one or more endcap units, thereby facilitating replacement of damaged portions of an endcap in the field.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent after reading the specification in conjunction with the drawings.